


You Shine Brighter Than the Stars

by pinkmomoka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, High School, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Kuroko - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, kurokise, kuroko x kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmomoka/pseuds/pinkmomoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the incident occurred, Kuroko had been extremely self-conscious. He commonly refered himself as a 'shadow' – one who is obscure, camouflaged and never in the spotlight. On the first day of high school, he discovered that teen model Kise Ryouta would be in the same school as him and on top of that, they would be in the same class! Will Kuroko be able make friends in his new school or be pushed around like in his previous school?</p><p>Rating will change in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted – and probably one of the first ones I've ever written. I deeply apologize if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy! ♡♡♡

Today was a special occasion – one so important that I would ditch basketball practice for. The grey sky roared and mourned with anger; the trees swayed as if they were doing a solemn dance. I strolled up the muddy hill towards my lover's gravestone. It still looked pretty new considering the fact that it had been here for three years already; I had cleaned it every week since. The bouquet of flowers I had given him a week ago had begun to wilt, so I replaced it with a fresh, new bouquet of roses. I laid my hand on top of the gravestone and closed my eyes. A million thoughts exploded inside my head; ones that I've yearned to forget but still lingered in the back of my mind. These memories usually stayed dormant, but I guess his death anniversary brought them back. I felt so selfish; I wanted to abandon these memories so bad but at the same time, I wanted to cling onto them. These treasured memories were of the cheerful, golden boy that I loved – and I still love....


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the incident occurred, Kuroko had been extremely self-conscious. He commonly refered himself as a 'shadow' – one who is obscure, camouflaged and never in the spotlight. On the first day of high school, he discovered that teen model Kise Ryouta would be in the same school as him and on top of that, they would be in the same class! Will Kuroko be able make friends in his new school or be pushed around like in his previous school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd chapter of this fanfic!!

~3 years ago~

I woke up, light beaming onto my face. It peeked out from behind the blinds and it was stinging my eyes. I had always been sensitive towards light; I preferred to stay in the dark. It took all my willpower to drag myself off the bed and into the shower. Early morning showers had always refreshed me. 

Even though today was the first day of high school, I decided to just wear an average outfit – a light blue hoodie with black jeans. It wasn't like anyone was going to notice me anyways. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My ribcage showed through my chest and my skin seemed paler than usual. Today my hair looked like blue cotton candy; it was all tangled and messy. Nevertheless, I left it as is. I grabbed my backpack and trotted out of my apartment. 

School was quite close to wear I live; it was only a few blocks away. A few kids from Teiko (my middle school) walked by but they acted as if I was invisible. I didn't mind; I was used to it anyways. In Teiko, I was known as the 'invisible man' which was actually pretty accurate. I commonly compared myself to a shadow – someone obscure, camouflaged in the dark and never in the spotlight. 

By the time I arrived to my new school, Seirin, most of the students were already heading to class but a handful still loitered near the entrance. I knew that this was my opportunity to get acquainted with a few people. Whether to capture this opportunity or let it slip was completely up to me. Isn't this what I've always wanted? To make friends? I made an attempt to speak with a few first year kids but I couldn't think of a topic to start with. On the surface I looked as calm as a summer sea but my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. My palms were sweaty, my knees were weak and my arms were heavy. Eventually, having nothing to say, I gave up. 

I was about to head into my homeroom when a sudden scream erupted from the crowd. Before I knew it, the whole crowd sounded as if they were in a Miley Cyrus concert; the sound rang through my ears and vibrated through my skull. A black shiny, upscale limo screeched to a stop at the front of the school and a handsome, young blonde stepped out of the car. He had striking features; he was tall, about 6'2" with a strong build and silky hair. But his best features were his eyes. They almost seemed like an Egyptian cat's golden eyes – luring you into his own fantasies. I immediately realized who he was. I had seen him on many magazine covers in bookstores and supermarkets. He was none other than Kise Ryouta, a super popular teen model, well known for his looks and charisma. He was what I would call a 'light', the opposite of what I was. His light could light up the whole town. In fact, it might even be powerful enough to light up the whole country and completely extinguish the little light I had – that is, if I even had any. 

He entered the school and the crowd followed closely behind. They were creating a huge ruckus in the hallway, causing the other students to peek from their classrooms and join in. My homeroom was 1-D and apparently it was the same for Kise. We both headed into our classroom and when he opened the door, the entire class erupted and gasped and screamed and waved and I felt I was losing my presence. I didn't think anyone noticed when I snuck to the back of the classroom without saying "good morning" to the teacher. At some point, the teacher miraculously stopped the racket and everyone somewhat settled down. The teacher began to take attendance. 

"Akashi." 

"Here."

"Aomine."

"Here." 

And so on. After calling out about a dozen more names, I heard my name. 

"Kuroko."

"Here," I mumbled. 

"Kuroko?" the teacher repeated. 

"Here," I said a little louder which was, for me, pretty loud. 

"Kuroko Tetsuya, are you here or absent?" I swear the teacher was either deaf or legally blind. Did I seriously need to use a microphone?

"I'm here!" I practically yelled the statement. 

The teacher fumbled on his glasses, gave me a hard stare, then moved onto the next name. I had to admit that I was small; I barely hit 5'6" but I'm not such a midget that you would need magnifying glasses to see me. 

A few kids sitting at the back of the classroom snickered. I immediately recognized them; they were the 'light' of Teiko Middle School. But they were not just any ordinary clique. They had brought tears to my eyes countless of times and I would never forgive them – not after what they had done to me. Whenever they gave me that scorning stare, the scene of the incident flashed into my mind – how they tormented me objects that definitely shouldn't be on school property. The four members of the group, Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine each had their own distinct talents but they primarily used it to ridicule and torture those with a lower status. Excluding the incident, this was my main reason for hating the group. 

The teacher introduced himself. His name was Fujimaki-sensei, he graduated from Tokyo University, blah blah blah. I didn't pay much attention to the rest since it bored the hell out of me. I was tempted to sneak out of class; no one would spot me anyways, but on a second thought, I decided to remain here. Throughout the rest of the day, boredom consumed my thoughts and I began wandering into my own fantasies. My head felt heavier every second and my eyelids were drooping. My vision hazed and before I knew it, I was already dreaming. 

~

I glanced back and forth around the white walls that surrounded me. My vision was unfocused – almost like I was looking through a puddle. After some time, I was able to make out what was in front of me. Windows emerged from my right and rows of desks materialized in the room. Banners with the school motto 'ever-victorious' were hung all over the walls of what seemed like a classroom. I immediately recognized this place; it was Teiko Middle. I walked out of the classroom and roamed across the spacious hallways. A group of teens were playing baseball on the field outside and a brunette was studying physics in the study hall. Basketball banners were hung all around the school, meaning that the basketball team had just won the finals. My hands grew sweaty, my body trembled and my breathing got heavier every second. My instincts told me that something was going wrong – that today was the day that my worst nightmares began. A hurricane of memories swept through my mind and I felt nauseous. I blinked once. Twice. Three times and as if there was magic, I was instantly transported into a new environment. 

"Please," I prayed. "Not there... Anywhere but there." 

But no matter how hard I prayed and no matter how hard I endured the hardships, God was biased. He utterly ignored me and every prayer I had sent him. People had often said that it's what you make but I say it's up to fate. It had been woven into my soul; I couldn't untangle it. I wasn't able to escape the any of the agony – especially not what was about to happen in the next minute.


End file.
